


All to Ourselves

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All to themselves. That was the first thing that came to both of their minds. They had the motel room all to themselves. With Stan's beautifully quick thinking and steady voice and Ford's knowledge on their female classmates in school, it was almost a little too easy to convince their parents to let them go up to the cheap — but not run down, no, they were given a little extra cash so they'd be somewhere impressive at least — motel for the weekend. </p><p>The whole weekend. </p><p>Friday afternoon to Sunday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Im probably gonna write a sequel to this

All to themselves. That was the first thing that came to both of their minds. They had the motel room all to themselves. With Stan's beautifully quick thinking and steady voice and Ford's knowledge on their female classmates in school, it was almost a little too easy to convince their parents to let them go up to the cheap — but not run down, no, they were given a little extra cash so they'd be somewhere impressive at least — motel for the weekend. 

The whole weekend. 

Friday afternoon to Sunday evening. 

Stan had said they were gonna pick up the girls on the way but once they'd been out of sight of home, they bolted for the highway, laughing and bouncing with nerves nearly the whole way. 

And now, here they were, alone for the weekend. Free to see the sights, free to eat almost as much as they'd liked, free to — _God_ — kiss and hold hands and touch each other with even less worrying than at home. Ford was practically waiting to be ravished the moment the car stopped but Stanley seemed to be more restrained than that. It was honestly surprising. 

"You get the luggage, I'll get the door?" 

Ford agreed, popping the trunk of the Stanmobile — the name still made him chuckle — to grab the two small suitcases and backpack full of essentials they'd packed. For the _whole weekend_. He'd never get over it. Just him and Stanley for two days. Two full, long days. No homework, no parents, just them. 

He closed the trunk again and locked all the doors with a grin on his face, already feeling rather relaxed and blissed out. It was a nice change of pace considering he could hardly ever stop thinking long enough to get to this point. 

The door was cracked open for him when he reached it, and he shoved it open with his foot, setting their bags down beside one of the beds. One of the two beds. He still wasn't entirely sure why they'd gotten a room with two beds when they'd likely end up sleeping in the same one. Stanley had said they'd arouse suspicion and then waggled his brows, saying it wouldn't be the only thing getting aroused. Even now, his brother flushed at the words. 

Speaking of Stanley — 

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom! I'll be out in a minute."

"I told you to go before we left." Ford toed off his shoes by the front door, pushing it shut while he was by it. It locked with a far too satisfying click. He heard the bathroom door open while he was turned away but didn't remember hearing the toilet flush. One of the beds creaked as Stan likely sat on it. 

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't doing that. S'not the only thing bathrooms are used for y'know." 

"Yes but it is the main — " Ford stopped abruptly as he faced his twin, mouth going dry at the sight of his new, ah, attire. 

Stan sat as casually as he would at home on the edge of the bed, flipping through the TV channels once he'd found the remote. His white T-shirt was replaced by a black undershirt, obviously made for women, but he had enough muscle and fat in his upper body to still fill it out well. There was a Jean skirt clinging to his thighs, shorter than Carla McCorkle's hot pants, and fishnet stockings on his legs that disappeared beneath them. Tall black boots clung to his calves, ending just below his knees. His brother shifted as if knowing Ford had finished the once over of his body, spreading his legs a bit and drawing Ford's attention to his crotch, where the taut fabric was making it extremely obvious that Stan had high hopes for this encounter. 

And still, Ford said nothing. He didn't know what to say that would describe how he was feeling. 

He must have been giving off the wrong indication though, because Stan closed his legs again, sitting up straight and tugging at the bottom of his undershirt. He almost looked cute like that. "Shit, you don't like it, do you? God, I knew I should've gone with the red one. Hold on, I'll go change — " He stood, ready to head back into the bathroom where, yes, Ford did see two other outfits hanging up now that he looked, but he quickly crossed the room to grasp Stan's wrist, stilling him.

"No." 

"No?" Stan swallowed as Ford pulled him flush against his own body, bending the arm he held behind his back. His free arm slipped into the strands of hair resting on the back of his brother's neck. 

"Wear that one tomorrow. I like this one right now." Ford's other hand rested on Stan's hip, fingers squeezing and tugging him impossibly closer. He could feel his brother's semi hard cock through the fabric of the skirt. "God, Stanley, how did you even get all this?"

His twin's head lolled back as he rocked his hips into Ford's, one leg loosely wrapping around his waist. He groaned softly, Adam's apple bobbing against the taut skin of his bared neck. It took all of Stanford's patience to keep from immediately marking up that sweet, paled skin. "Couple a girls owed me some favors. Gave 'em my measurements. Gave 'em a little money. Got me some nice — " he gave a shuddering gasp as the older twin finally gave in and dug his teeth into Stanley's neck, immediately soothing the sting away with his tongue. " — _really nice_ , apparently — lingerie. All for-for you, Poindexter." Another noise escaped him, more of a groan than a gasp. His hips bucked, coaxing a similar noise from the other that was muffled against his neck. "Shhhit, easy with the teeth. They ain't gonna be gone by Sunday if you keep it up like that." 

Ford pushed Stan back until he fell on the bed, straddling his hips and reattaching his lips to the other side of Stan's neck, under his jaw. "Maybe I don't want them to. After all, our parents do think we're on dates with girls. They'd think nothing of it if you came home with a few marks on your neck." He shoved his hips down, grinding against his brother's once again full erection and reveled in the shout of pleasure he caused. 

"Hah-ahh, Jesus Christ, Stanford — " They shifted and worked together until they were further up the bed, Stanley's legs around his brother's waist and Ford's hips grinding their hips together. Blunt nails dragged lightly across his upper back as they frantically pressed against each other, soon panting and gasping. Ford started kissing Stan between their puffs of air, each connection of their lips as frantic as the bump of their hips. He tugged on Stan's lower lip and shuddered at the call of his name that followed. 

Ford pulled back a little, let himself indulge in watching his twin's flushed face moan and scrunch up when they got the angle _just right_ , watched his head toss back when he increases the pace as they got closer, closer, _closer_ — 

"G-god, Ford, not gon-not gonna last — too much, too much, nnh, right there, right-there! Feels so, so good, _fuck, Ford_ — " Lee continued on like that until he finally came with a shout, staining the clothing he'd work so hard to obtain. Ford followed soon after, his brother's voice echoing in his ears, making his length throb in its confines as he stained his own clothes. 

"Shit, Ford... remind me to wear this more often..." Stan groaned as Ford rolled off him, nearly rolling off the whole bed. Stan tenderly scooted over so he could lay down on his side.

"I don't know, Stanley. I may like the other ones better." 

A chuckle, "Guess I'll just have to try those on later then, huh?"

"Mmm, so much for not spending the entire time here indoors. If you keep this up, I'll want to do nothing but ravish you." Six finger's trailed over Stan's chest, rubbing tiny circles on him. 

Stan's eyes lidded slowly as he got lost in the soothing touch on him. As long as he didn't move his hips, he could almost forget about the mess under his skirt. "Wasn't it you who said that's basically what our parents are expecting us to do anyway? Just stay in our rooms and bang?" 

"I said they wouldn't mind seeing marks on your neck. I think they'd get a little suspicious if you came home with wobbly legs and limped for days." Ford chuckled as his twin's face colored scarlet at that. "But if that's what you want..." he trailed off, pressing closer so he could mouth at Lee's neck again, tongue gliding over the sensitive marks he made earlier. 

Stan bit his lip to hold in a groan. "T-tell ya what. We'll go out to town tomorrow. Get some food, buy a couple "gifts" for our "girls". And then we can come back here and you can undress me and have your way with me in whichever outfit I decide to wear under my clothes."

Ford blinked at that. "You... wore this under your clothes?"

"Well — not the undershirt cuz you could see it through my shirt. Kept that in my pocket. And I kinda had to forgo underwear so the skirt would fit properly but yeah everything was pretty much under my clothes. For a nerd who looks at the ground a lot, you really didn't notice that I was wearing heels instead of sneakers?" He laughed at the slow shake if the head in response to his question.

"Wait." Ford sat up hurriedly. "You're not wearing underwear?" 

Stan grinned up at him, spreading his legs as far as they'd go, trying hard to ignore the mess again. 

"You're not going to want to go out tomorrow by the time I'm done with you, Stanley Pines." 

They both laughed this time, though Ford's bedroom eyes and the hand creeping up his thigh said he was dead serious.

"Hit me with your best shot, Poindexter."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, I got anon open on my blog~  
> Sinful-shipping.tumblr.com


End file.
